This Invention is in the field of piping supports and apparatus.
In the fields of plumbing and electrical, it is common to install piping systems on top of a flat or near flat roof. Typically, there is a means employed to support this piping above the roof surface, thus avoiding direct contact between the roof and the pipe.
The common means to support this pipe was first to use wooden blocking. This blocking was often adhered to the roof surface with mastic. Often a metal pan was used when the blocks were attached to the roof. These blocks typically deteriorated with age causing damage to the roof.
A more recent device has recently been utilized to support piping. This device is the free standing roof support. Some variations of this device are of fixed height not allowing for vertical adjustments. Others have utilized vertical positioned threaded rods to permit adjustment of the piping. These rods are in some way rigidly affixed to a flat base plate made of concrete, steel, or plastic. Onto these rods are attached a conventional pipe roller assembly or other commonly employed apparatus to support or secure the piping.
The roller assemblies typically have a center rod passing through the axis with a collar at either side of the roller. Threaded nuts are utilized as the means of attachment of the roller assembly to the fixed vertical rods.
The utilization of either of these devices commonly requires the adding of a pad in order to protect the roof surface from sharp edges on the support or from depressed weight of the device and piping it supports. This pad is typically place beneath the support after the piping system installation has been completed. There is risk of potential damage to the roof surface from sharp edges on the support during the time between placement of the support and final completion of the system.
To achieve vertical adjustment of the support apparatus thereby adjusting the elevation of the supported piping, it has been necessary to first loosen the threaded nuts, reposition the support apparatus at the selected elevation and finally to re-tighten the rods. Tools such as wrenches or pliers are commonly used to make these adjustments.
Because the supported piping is typically low and near to the roof surface, the installer is required to first stoop or bend over the support. Using a wrench to loosen and then turn the nut, he must thread the nut on the rod. He must then hold the piping at the new position while at the same time re-tightening the nut. It is easy to understand how this process can require two individuals to perform, adding increase costs of installation.
This method of achieving vertical adjustment of the support device has seemed the most practical. It is employed in all known devices. The disadvantages of this means of adjustment are however made clear.
As an example, the time needed to make adjustments to many pipe supports devices can become overwhelming when the installation involves many feet of piping. Roof surfaces often appear flat but most often are not because of the need to provide for drainage of rainwater from the roof. Because it is preferred that piping systems be installed level without rises and falls, it often becomes necessary to make many height adjustment in the piping system. The need to adjust and often re-adjust many pipe supports becomes not only time consuming but also physically straining.
There clearly should be a better means of adjusting the height if these pipe supports.
The invention is a light duty easily adjustable pipe support assembly having a base assembly. This base assembly is comprised of a rectangular shaped molded plastic base having a flat bottom surface, concentric cones rising from the top, and reinforcing ridges to provide added strength. A full size neoprene pad is adhered to the underside of the base. A freely rotating threaded adjustment rod having a hand operated adjustment knob, positioned vertically atop each cone and assembled onto the base.
A pipe roller support is attached at the ends of each adjustment rod. The pipe roller support is attached to the base assembly by the turning in place of the two adjustment rods. Vertical height adjustment is achieved by the turning the adjustment knobs of the threaded adjustment rods.
The pipe roller support is comprised of a round flexible roller assembly with a center hole having a cylinder shaft passing through the hole. This shaft has female threaded holes at either end.
The added capability of the roller support to compensate for lateral force being exerted on the piping system gives the invention a superior advantage over present art.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
A) To provide a light duty durable pipe support for use on a flat roof that is durable and weather resistant at an affordable cost;
B) To provide a pipe support that is less expensive to install and maintain;
C) To provide a pipe support that when first installed, is easily adjusted without the need for tools;
D) To provide a pipe support that is conveniently re-adjusted during the duration of its use when required by changing conditions;
E) To provide a pipe support that has a cushioned pad on the bottom surface to prevent damage to the roof surface.
Further objects and advantages are to provide an easily adjustable pipe support that allows the skilled installer to install a piping system across a seemingly flat roof while easily making height adjustments needed to insure a consistently level piping system.
A further advantage is that the invented adjustable pipe support will permit an often less skilled maintenance worker to re-adjustment the height of the piping. Often is the case that due to thermal expansion and contraction, the pipe supports for a piping system installed over a flat roof will require re-adjustments. Because the invented adjustable pipe support is easily adjusted, there is far less chance that obvious necessary re-adjustments will be neglected because the proper tools are not conveniently available. Therefor, future potential damage to the roof surface can be avoided.
Further, the added capability of the roller support to compensate for lateral force caused by thermal expansion being exerted on the piping system gives the invention a superior advantage over present art.
Another advantage is the friction locking means of securing the adjustment knobs in place to prevent inadvertent changes in the elevation of the piping.